kekepalmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Twerk N Flirt
Twerk N Flirt is the third single from Keke Palmer's upcoming album "The Boss" released on August 2, 2019. A lyric video was released on August 27, 2019. Lyrics 1 (Fuck it up) Boy, you should know that I ain't got no plans to take you home yet Dancin' close on your body Don't mean I want another body Would I ever lay with you? Nigga, probably Just won't be tonight 'cause that's just not me Guess I shouldn't have put you in a position to try me I'm a little tease, that satisfies me Pre-Chorus T-twerk and take a shot at the same time I'm attracted to the bassline Let you hold onto my waistline Bet you wonder what I taste like He said, "I'm straight up 'bout to know ya" (Yeah) He asked if I could get to know ya (Yeah) (But, look) I ain't finna bone ya (I already know) One dance is all that I have for you Twerk like I'm from New Orleans (Yeah) Baby, can you handle all this? (Yeah) But it don't matter 'cause you won't hit this This dance is all that I have for you Chorus Twerk on your body, twerk on your body, work Bottles in my section, gettin' litty, gettin' turnt Dance two songs with you 'cause I'm friendly and a flirt Twerkin' on your body, twerkin' on your body, work Twerk on your body, twerk on your body, work He said, "twerk on me, mami, twerk on me, mami, work" I ain't take you home, I just came to twerk and flirt I ain't take you home, I just came to twerk and flirt Post-Chorus Yeah, go 'head, sis Yeah, go 'head, sis Yeah, go 'head, sis Yeah, I just came to twerk and flirt Yeah, go 'head, sis Yeah, go 'head, sis Yeah, go 'head, sis Yeah, I just came to twerk and flirt 2 Ooh, go low, poke it out Pick it up, drop it down Go low, poke it out Pick it up, drop it down Pre-Chorus Twerk and take a shot at the same time I'm attracted to the bassline Let you hold onto my waistline Bet you wonder what it taste like He said, "I'm straight up 'bout to know ya" (Yeah) He asked if I could get to know ya (Yeah) I ain't finna bone ya (I already know) One dance is all that I have for you Twerk like I'm from New Orleans (Yeah) Baby, can you handle all this? (Yeah) But it don't matter 'cause you won't hit this This dance is all that I have for you Chorus Twerk on your body, twerk on your body, work Bottles in my section, gettin' litty, gettin' turnt Dance two songs with you 'cause I'm friendly and a flirt Twerkin' on your body, twerkin' on your body, work Twerk on your body, twerk on your body, work He said, "twerk on me, mami, twerk on me, mami, work" I ain't take you home, I just came to twerk and flirt I ain't take you home, I just came to twerk and flirt Post-Chorus Yeah, go 'head, sis Yeah, go 'head, sis Yeah, go 'head, sis Yeah, I just came to twerk and flirt Yeah, go 'head, sis Yeah, go 'head, sis Yeah, go 'head, sis Yeah, I just came to twerk and flirt Fuck it up Category:Songs